


Shrouded

by jumbi



Series: Filling the Void [5]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, pregame, someone is very very lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbi/pseuds/jumbi
Summary: blumiere watches the world through a window, but he can no longer make out any details.





	Shrouded

**Author's Note:**

> this short scene takes place in my larger comic story "filling the void". it takes place between scene 53 (in which o'chunks is recruited) and scene 54 (in which nastasia tells herself a story about the count's condition).

_What is this place…? Can’t understand…_

              There were colors and shapes around him, but it was impossible to make sense of them. The colors had lost some quality, become dull somehow, though he could not remember what they may have looked like before. Everything was warped in a way that made him dizzy. Easier to not pay it any mind. But the words on the page were clear.

_What are these people?_

              They wouldn’t matter. He thought… one of them seemed familiar in some way. There were two people. One was loud, the other quiet. The quiet one… something stirred in his mind, but not enough to push away the fog. He didn’t have the energy to chase the thought any farther.

              This fog he had shrouded himself in. Too hard to think. To capture the thoughts. His head felt like a snow storm behind a thin window. Easier to let the words on the page deal with it. He was so tired. It didn’t matter why. There was nothing for it.

              “The dragon serves Count Bleck,” he heard himself say. The words didn’t make sense, but he read them aloud. His mouth moved into an imitation of a smile. Didn’t matter if it was real or not. His head turned to the side and down. The quieter one was there. He thought it was the quieter one, at least. It was hard to keep track. “As now does the general. We-“

              “Stop callin’ me that!” The louder one shouted, cutting him off. The interruption was written on the page. He waited. “I’m not a general anymore. I’m just… I’m just O’Chunks.”

              He waited just a moment longer to make sure he wouldn’t be interrupted again. He thought it was only a moment. Perhaps that moment had become too long… He felt a nudge at his elbow and a small sound. “Count… Is, um, everything alright…?”

_If it could just… just a moment… Too fast…_

              His mouth had stopped smiling. He saw the instructions in front of him. Best to try again. Make the right face. Where did he leave off? “As now does the general. We must continue searching! There are only two minions here out of the necessary four.” His hands gestured, only a small motion, out toward the two figures. The wand was in his hand. He remembered how to teleport…

_Yes, that’s easy. Like breathing. Is breathing easy…?_

              “Both of you work for Count Bleck. So you will do as Count Bleck desires. We shall continue searching until we encounter the child and the wildcard.” The spell was cast. The shapes and colors in front of him abruptly cut off into other shapes, other colors. Wet paint that someone had dragged their hand down. Had he done that?

              He blinked at the page and brought it up closer to his eyes, blocking out the two indistinct figures. Perhaps he had skipped a paragraph. Too late to go back now. One of them was making noises again. He searched the page for the words, but couldn’t find what was being said to him. Sound was coming from both the figures now.

              He felt his shoulders under pressure. “Unhand Count Bleck,” he responded automatically. His eyes glanced up from the book. A large figure had grabbed him. It spoke, but the words seemed garbled in some way.

              “Count,” the figure said, slowly, carefully. He recognized that word. Was that him? “We cannae keep changin’ worlds every few hours like this. You’re makin’ me chunks ache.” The figure paused. Its face was doing something he felt was familiar, but couldn’t place. An expression? “Even wee Nassy is gettin’ sick from jumping around. Do yeh understand? We have t’rest a smidge.” The pressure on his shoulders faded. He blinked a few times. He checked the page.

_Nassy…? Is that… what’s the name… That name is familiar… Who is that?_

              “Yeah, um, Count, even you’re not looking too well… This is too much.” The quieter one shifted, back and forth, making a shuffling noise. The motion made his head spin. The breeze passing through the portal made his head spin. The  _page_. He needed to know what happened next. The text wobbled and squirmed. His eyes squinted. It was so hard to make sense of.

              “’Nonsense!’ assured Count Bleck. ‘We have rested enough. We continue.’” He drifted forward, through the portal. He didn’t need to check if the other two were behind him- the book would… Abruptly, everything began spinning.

_What is happening? Why is the ground so close? That’s not normal._

His arms braced against the sharp, dry grass. It practically cut into his hands. _The fog cleared for just a second. A hand turned upward. Small pinpricks had left it beading red. Where was Nastasia?_

_An enormous weight slammed in from behind and the arms collapsed. No breath. Eyes were closed in time to avoid being poked. The grass stabbed into the rest of the face. Pinned._

“G-get off Count Bleck!”  _The voice came out much more shrill than was remembered. What was the other one’s name…?_

_“Yeh can’t even stand!” A voice snarled. “We’re staying here for a day. Nastasia has to rest.”_

_Nastasia was here? Where was she? Waited, for three breaths… But she didn’t make a sound. Was she hurt? Where was the book? It was laying on the ground just in front, within easy reach. If any harm had come to her… What an ignoramus. Shameful. An utterly worthless friend. Couldn’t be there when she needed help._

_Exhaustion crept in… Too difficult to continue._

              Easier to read the facts. The book would tell him. But the pain in his face made it impossible to open his eyes. Best to wait. He didn’t know what to say, the best argument to make, the way to position himself. And he couldn’t see the book. So he did nothing… Time stretched and warped while he heard irregular sounds above him. How long had he been there?

_… What is this place…?_


End file.
